


Wally's Getting Married (And I'm Bringing You With Me)

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Killervibe Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love him and he deserves respect but I was too lazy to write this into a whole shebang, I'm sorry that the title includes Wally and he's not even in this, SO MUCH FLUFF, San Diego Comic-Con, Short, Weddings, honestly not my best work I'm ficed out, killervibeweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Caitlin answers the door and cocks an eyebrow at his appearance.“Hellooo,” she says, with a confused smile. “Since when do you knock on my door? You breach here whenever you want.”Killervibe Fanfic Week: Day 7- Friends to Lovers.





	Wally's Getting Married (And I'm Bringing You With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha so finally the last installment of the killervibe week is here! 
> 
> This was intentionally going to be whole story actually set during Central City's comic-con where Flash, Vibe, Jesse Quick, Kid Flash, and Jay Garrick were invited to a special convention where they could be asked questions by the citizens (fans lol) in a panel set up fashion but alas I had to switch it up because that project was taking too long and I'm going on vacation tomorrow. 
> 
> So here we are, short and sweet to end the week! I had so much fun writing these stories for you all, I can't wait to do this again :)

Cisco knocks on Caitlin’s front door with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Right now is the moment. He’s going to do this and he won’t back down.   
  
Caitlin answers the door and cocks an eyebrow at his appearance.   
  
“Hellooo,” she says, with a confused smile. “Since when do you knock on my door? You breach here whenever you want.”   
  
Cisco feels all the saliva dry up in his mouth. He swallows roughly.   
  
“True,” he admits, “but this called for something a little more formal.”   
  
Caitlin opens her door wider, inviting him in. “By all means,” she says with piqued interest.   
  
She leads him to her small dining room where she pulls out a chair and urges him to sit with her.   
  
Cisco shakes his head and removes the flowers from behind his back.   
  
Caitlin exclaims in surprise. “For me?” She asks, flushing when Cisco nods.   
  
“Cisco...If this is your way to get me to fly with you to San Diego comic con, I’m sorry but even these beautiful roses won’t get me there.”   
  
“It’s not that,” Cisco promises, chuckling. “It’s actually about Wally.”   
  
Caitlin frowns, looking up from her roses in puzzlement. “Wally?” She repeats, incredulously.   
  
That came out wrong.   
  
“More like Wally’s upcoming wedding.”   
  
Caitlin’s confusion clears.   
  
“Oh, right. Jesse asked me to be one of her bridesmaids the other day.”   
  
“And I’m one of Wally’s groomsmen,” Cisco adds.   
  
“So we’ll be in the wedding party together,” Caitlin concludes, “It’ll be like Barry and Iris’s wedding all over again!”   
  
Not quite, if this went Cisco’s way.   
  
“Actually, I was thinking this time could be a little different.”   
  
The nervousness in Cisco’s voice caught Caitlin’s attention and she glances back at the roses in her hands in understanding. She blushes scarlet.   
  
They both began speaking at the same time.   
  
“Wait...”   
  
“I was thinking we could go to the wedding together.”   
  
Silence.   
  
“...As in more than friends?” Caitlin asks gently, her tender brown eyes locking with his.   
  
Cisco nods, “If you’d like. I thought...Caitlin I thought that you’re my best friend. Have been for a really long time and we have something so special and great and...Whenever I’m with someone, I always end up comparing my feelings for them with how I feel for you. It never measures up. I think maybe, there’s a reason why that is.”   
  
Caitlin smiles wryly, “And you want to explore it?”   
  
“Only if it’s something you’d want to try,” Cisco stresses. His heart was beating faster than a horse.   
  
Caitlin gives him an indecipherable look. It makes Cisco buzz with nerves, but—And this was why he knew he had to take this chance—The fun kind. The bubbly kind. Not the _oh god I’m going to be sick_ ones.   
  
And then Caitlin giggles.   
  
Now that...Was unexpected.   
  
“Okay, what’s so funny?” Cisco braces himself.   
  
“You haven’t known all this time that I’ve had a crush on you?” Caitlin laughs, hiding her face in embarrassment by putting her hands in front of it.   
  
Wait what.   
  
“What the fuck,” Cisco yelps, and it doesn’t come out mean or upset or even badly. He’s just genuinely (happily) (seriously) shocked.   
  
“I thought you knew!” Caitlin defends herself, “I thought it was one of those things we acknowledged but just didn’t talk about! Like how you steal my hair sprays!”   
  
“No no no no no no no no no,” Cisco says, glossing over his petty thefts. “No I had no idea. None. Nope. Zero.”   
  
“Oh my god,” Caitlin bemoans, and now she’s the nervous one, “I can’t believe this.”   
  
Cisco gave her a sidelong glance, “Do I want to know how long this crush has been going on or will that break my brain?”   
  
Caitlin bit her nails, “Um,” she hesitates, her voice rising in pitch, “Some time,” she says vaguely.   
  
“Yeah, same here,” Cisco mutters.   
  
Caitlin puts down the roses on her dining table and stands up to hug him.   
  
“Cisco, I’d love to be your date to the wedding,” she murmurs against his shoulder, and Cisco can’t help but cheer.   
  
“On one condition,” Caitlin interrupts, pulling back.   
  
“Name it.”   
  
“A wedding is a very public affair,” Caitlin teases, “It’s also several months away. Perhaps we should go on a few dates before so we will be prepared. What are your plans for the night...?”   
  
Was this real life?! Caitlin was flirting with him.   
Cisco can’t breathe.   
  
“Wellllll,” Ciso drawls out, “I suppose my plans are to take out my most beautiful amazing best friend out for dinner.”   
  
Caitlin grins, and begins to walk him back out to the front lobby of her house.  “Sounds perfect. I’ll see you at eight.”   
  
She darts forward to kiss his cheek, then closes her door, locking him out.   
  
Cisco leans against it, slowly sliding down until he’s sitting on Caitlin’s doormat, dazed.   
  
That went so much better. _So_ much better than he ever dared  hope.   
  
Suddenly, movement caught the corner of his eye, and Cisco turned towards Caitlin’s window, which the curtains were fluttering open as Caitlin stuck her head out.   
  
“Go home!” She yells, shooing him away, “You have a date to plan! You know what I like!” She blows him a kiss.   
  
Cisco got up on his two unsteady feet and breached back to his apartment.   
  
He was in so much trouble. Cisco couldn’t wait.   
  
  
~.~   


They're officially together four months later at Wally's wedding. 

When Jesse throws her bouquet during their wedding reception, as Beyoncé's _Single Ladies_ blasts at full volume, Caitlin catches it, and spins to Cisco with a wide smile.  

It was much too early to think about wedding bells. Cisco whoops anyway.  

 


End file.
